1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film-like wafer mold material used for molding a wafer in a lump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for sealing in a wafer level is demanded, with increasing in diameter and reducing in film thickness of a size of a wafer for use in manufacture of a semiconductor device in recent years. Therefore, besides a conventional transfer molding method using a solid type epoxy resin, a compression molding method using a liquid type epoxy resin has been suggested (Patent Publication No. WO2009-142065). However, in the transfer molding, there is concern that wire deformation may occur since a resin is flowed in a narrow portion, and there arises a problem that a filling failure is also apt to occur due to an increase in a sealing area. Further, the compression molding method has a problem that fine control in the molding range at an end face portion of a wafer is difficult and optimizing liquidity and physical properties when pouring a liquid sealing resin into a molding machine is not easy. Furthermore, warp of a molded wafer, which has been unquestioned, becomes an issue due to an increase in diameter of a wafer size and a reduction in film thickness of a wafer in recent years, and excellent wafer protection performance is demanded. Therefore, there is demanded development of a wafer mold material that enables molding a wafer in a lump without causing problems such as a filling failure on a wafer surface and has low-warp properties and good wafer protection performance after molding.